<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're gonna be okay Claire by SkysBlue_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432446">You're gonna be okay Claire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13'>SkysBlue_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But she remembers that love is stronger than death even though it didn't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne &amp; Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're gonna be okay Claire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't kill me for this one😭 I just needed to write this one and I am not okay, I don't think I will ever be okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hardest part of losing someone isn't having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Where do you go from here, how do you learn to live without them, how do you move on when a piece of you leaves with them, actually a whole lot more than a piece of you leaves with them and lastly, how long is it going to take for you to be okay?</p><p>"You're gonna be okay Claire" his words played in her head as tears streamed down her face</p><p>How is she going to be okay when he's not going to be here to make sure that she is okay. How is she supposed to live without him, when she's built her world around him. Is she ever going to make it past this? </p><p>It all feels like a dream but it's not. It's reality. This isn't how she imagined she'd tell him that she loves him, in a hospital bed. But it doesn't matter anymore because he's gone, he left her and it wasn't how things were supposed to be after confessing their love for each other. He said he loves her too, caressed her cheek with his hand and brushed her curls with his other hand. This isn't how it's supposed to end with her lying on his chest, gazing into his eyes with red watery eyes. </p><p>This was supposed to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, he was going to ask her out, they were supposed to have their first fight, sneak around in the on-call rooms, have lunch together and continue their runs together. He was supposed to continue to teach her and make her a brilliant surgeon than she already is, he was supposed to make her a better bowler and repeatedly tell her that he loves her and that he'll always be here for her. </p><p>But he's gone, Neil Melendez is gone and all of that isn't gonna happen. Claire doesn't know who she's gonna go to for advice, who she's gonna have fights with, who she's gonna run with and who she's gonna go bowling with. She feels like there's nothing left for her at St. Bonaventure but she knows Neil would want her to stay and continue her residency here, be the best that she already is. But is she ready to move on without him? Is she ready to go on rounds with another attending that isn't Neil? Is she ready to go stand alone by the balcony when she's having a tough day and needs someone to talk to? Will she ever be ready to do this thing called life without the one she loves, the one who has her heart? </p><p>Claire stood in the middle of his office as she breathed in his scent as if he's here. A thick lump in her throat formed as she couldn't stop crying, her arms crossed on her chest as she pulled tightly on her scrub top. She began to feel her legs shake, a second later she was on her knees crying with her head tilted down and palms touching the floor. She feels her heart break, she feels like it's the end of the world. No amount of pain has ever felt so agonizing or concentrated. It's like a giant hole has been pummeled into her chest, with no hope of repair.</p><p>But she remembers that love is stronger than death even though it didn't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It can't take away their memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death even though theirs together was just about to begin, she wishes that they could've had more time or could get more time, have him come back to life or just have someone shake her up and say that all of this is just a dream.</p><p>After a few minutes she stands up and wipes the tears on her face. She looks around the office and she remembers how handsome and sexy he looked when he was in that chair, focused on whatever it is that's on the table. She plays back every single moment he's had with him in his office, the advice they've given each other and the looks they'd give each when they were around each other.</p><p>She laughed alone as she remembered the time when they were running at the park, when she was leading and he pretended to be hurt only to run past her when she slowed down to check on him. She is going to miss everything they've done together, working beside him and what would have been. </p><p>"I will be okay Neil, I will be okay for you and I" she says with a heavy feeling in her heart and looks around one more time before she heads for the door. </p><p>"Is she going to be okay? I'm worried about her" Dr Lim asked Dr Andrew's as they stood at nurses station, they are all feeling the loss of not only their colleague, but their friend. </p><p>"Yes, she will be okay. It's going to be hard but she's going to make it through. That's what Neil would want her to do." Marcus replied. His heart is broken, he has always liked Neil. </p><p>"I believe so too and don't say I didn't tell you, she's going to be the best surgeon that Neil was. She's going to do it for him" Dr Glassman smiled sadly at the two doctors as they watched Claire make her way out of Neil's office and Audrey let the male doctors that she's got her. </p><p>"Hey, you know we did everything we can right? " Audrey said, with her hand caressing Claire's arm</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Claire replied as she hugged the older woman </p><p>"It's going to be okay" Audrey whispered to her ear and squeezed her a bit </p><p>"It is. Goodnight" Claire smiled weakly at Audrey as they let go of each other</p><p>"Goodnight Claire" Audrey squeezed her shoulder one more time before watching her leave, leaving her with her own heart feeling heavy and broken. </p><p>Claire made her way to one of the benches at the park where she and Neil would take a break during their nightly runs. She satt down and watches as couples run past her, chatting along as they run. She begins to feel thankful that she met Neil in this life and she hopes to meet him again in another lifetime, where they'll be together. </p><p>"You're gonna be okay Claire" She repeats the words he said to her earlier on before he died and she manages to smile with tears falling down her face. She's gonna be okay, she just needs time to move past this but she's gonna be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a little bit of hope that something major is going to happen next season. I really think they're playing us and yes I saw the interview and all that. And I still think they're playing us.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>